


Underwater

by dreamyatta (mitch_mueller)



Series: Panic [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Crying, Drowning, Gen, Near Death Experiences, Panic Attacks, Slice of Life, Woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitch_mueller/pseuds/dreamyatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first breath was painful. The ones that followed were easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> this is for kat who for some reason gets off on angst  
> ur welcome  
> this fic contains some triggering subjects, please read with caution  
> short short short

Haru...

“Haru.”

“Haru!”

Makoto stood there, shocked into silence as his teammates screamed around him. Haru wasn’t getting out of the water.

The first breath he took was like the first breath after being held underwater. Makoto gasped for air, his brain rebooting and he understood the situation. He started running before he could even feel his legs, he just knew that he needed to get to Haru. He had to make it in time.

He took one last glance at him before sprinting down the stairs. No one was doing anything and he couldn’t understand why. Couldn’t they realise that he hadn’t come up for air? Didn’t they see that something wasn’t right?

Haru had stopped swimming. He’d stopped moving.

Makoto burst through the doors, screaming for Haru. He was on the cool tile of the poolside now, surrounded by people. Makoto was frozen, staring at the wall of bodies between him and his friend.

He heard words like “panic” and “water intake” and he felt like he couldn’t breathe either. He felt like he was underwater, no choice but to breathe in.

The first breath was gasping, choking. Makoto’s head swam, and he had to steady himself with his hands on his knees. Slowly, his head cleared. Through the static he heard someone else choking. Struggling to catch that first breath. Makoto swung his head up, staring as people backed away from Haru, who was bent over himself, vomiting up water. Makoto fell to his knees, overwhelmed by the fact that Haru’s okay, he’s fine. A hand settled between his shoulderblades, and he turned to see Nagisa.

“He’s fine. See?” He smiled slightly, looking over his shoulder. Makoto looked as well, and saw Haru sitting forward, his arms braced on his knees, breathing heavily. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he hung his head with a quiet sob. Nagisa rubbed his back gently, cooing soothing words into his ear.

The first breath was painful. The ones that followed were easier. They were breathing. They were fine.


End file.
